Young Aliiance
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: Liechtenstein meets a peculiar country at the World Conference. Perhaps they can become friends? Or maybe by the end of the day, a little something more than friends. Human and Country names used.


**Please don't shoot me for how horribly written this story is. It's my first Hetalia fanfic and I wanted to get it done by Valentine's Day. So, if I hadn't set that deadline for myself I would have spent more time tweaking it and perfecting the storyline. At least I did finish writing it on time. I might go back to it and fix it up later, but for now I want you to enjoy this sweet little tale about two young countries meeting for the first time.**

**I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form, although it would be awesome to own Switzerland and England!**

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein stood quietly with Switzerland in the hallway of the huge mansion. This was the first time he'd allowed her to come to the World Conference. She was excited and nervous.<p>

"Big bruder," She interrupted the silence between them.

"What is it Liechtenstein?" Switzerland said, trying not to sound annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at her, he was annoyed at the people holding up the meeting.

"When is the meeting going to start?" She asked sweetly, he sighed.

"I'm not sure, Liechtenstein." Switzerland said, he rubbed his temple, "That idiot Italy is missing and Germany doesn't want to start without him."

"Isn't that nice, big bruder?" Liechtenstein said.

"In my opinion it's stupid." Switzerland grumbled, Liechtenstein frowned.

"Are you saying that if it was me who was missing you'd still start without me?"

Switzerland looked at her, he panicked a bit when he saw the hurt look on her face. "No! That's not at all what I meant. If it were you missing it would be different."

"How?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Well, for instance I'm your guardian, it's my job to take care of you. Italy and Germany are just friends." Switzerland said.

"Don't friends look out for each other?" Liechtenstein asked, although she thought she sensed something other than just friendship between the two countries.

"Um, well, yes." Switzerland sighed.

"So what's so stupid about it?"

"Liechtenstein," Switzerland continued to press his fingers to his temple, "Lili, I'm going to go see what those idiots are doing. You stay here."

"OK..." Liechtenstein watched as he left her standing there. He disappeared into a room and she was alone in the hallway, except for a few other countries who she didn't know.

"Big bruder..." Liechtenstein suddenly felt very insecure. Maybe if she knew where Miss Hungary was it wouldn't be quite so bad, but she always felt lost without Switzerland.

"Get back here you little brat!" She heard a British accent ring throughout the hallway. Everyone there turned to see a little boy in a sailor uniform laughing and running from a man she guessed was England.

"Catch me if you can, old man!" The boy taunted, he too had a British accent.

Liechtenstein didn't think it was very nice to say something like that. She wondered who this boy was, she'd never heard of any countries like him from Switzerland.

The boy ran past her and she jumped back. She watched as he sped around a corner and disappeared.

England had stopped and was bent over panting. "Bloody hell that kid is fast..."

"Excuse me," She said to him, he looked up at her.

"Can I...help...you?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I was wondering, do you know where I might find Miss Hungary or Mr. Austria?" She asked.

"Um, no I'm afraid not... I'm sorry. Might I ask who you are?" He asked standing straight up again, he still looked tired but he wasn't breathing quite as heavily anymore.

"My name is Liechtenstein." She stated.

"Ah, right, Switzerland's little sister. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, she curtsied in return.

England smiled, "I'd love to stay and chat with you, Liechtenstein, but I have to go find that boy before he causes any trouble."

"Oh no it's fine, big bruder should be back any minute now." Liechtenstein said smiling.

"Alright then, I'll see you when the meeting starts." He said before walking off in the direction of the hallway the boy had just run down.

Liechtenstein stood there waiting for Switzerland to come back, but before she knew it, fifteen minutes had passed and he still hadn't come back.

"What is taking big bruder so long..." She was slightly worried something might have happened to him, partially afraid that he might have abandoned her, and quite nervous of her unfamiliar surroundings.

She looked towards the room Switzerland was supposed to be in, the door was solid without even a frosted glass window to see into the room. She fidgeted with the cuff of her sleeve.

"Maybe I can just take a short walk to look around... perhaps I might find Miss Hungary..." She said to herself, "And I am sure I'll be back here before big bruder comes back..."

She glanced back at the door. She knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Alright, just a short walk." She said, and started in the direction the boy and England had gone to.

She wouldn't be gone for too long.

Right?

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein turned another corner, "No, this wasn't the hallway I was in before either..."<p>

She was starting to get really scared, she had wandered a bit too far and hadn't payed attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she was lost in a maze of hallways and doors.

She wished she had stayed put like Switzerland told her too.

She wanted him with her.

She wanted to cry.

So she did.

Liechtenstein dropped to the floor and let out the flood of tears. "Big bruder, I should have listened to you..."

She hugged her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees. If she ever found Switzerland, or if he ever found her, she would be in huge trouble. But at least she wouldn't be lost anymore.

"How come I chose today to not listen to big bruder..."

"Hey!" She jumped when she heard a familiar British accent.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" She turned to see the boy in the sailor uniform standing behind her, "And why are you crying?"

"B-because, I'm lost..." She said, wiping her eyes, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Me? Oh I'm hiding from old eyebrows!" She assumed he meant England, and once again she thought it mean to call him something like that.

"You shouldn't call people names like that." She said.

The boy chuckled, "Ah, but he deserves it!"

"It's mean." She said, frowning at him. He stared at her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Liechtenstein." She said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sealand!" He said holding out a hand for her to shake. She stared at him for a second, but shook his hand because she knew it would be rude not too.

He didn't let go of her hand and instead pulled her up off the ground, she blushed lightly. "Um... Thank you."

"No problem! So you said you were lost? I can help you find your way back to where you need to be if you want." Sealand said.

"Really?" She smiled, "Thank you!"

"Sure! Alright, follow me!" He pulled her along as he ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Switzerland muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him. What was Germany's deal with Italy anyways? He insisted on waiting for the stupid man.<p>

He sighed, shaking his head. "Liechtenstein why don't we just go home inste-" He looked up to where she was, or where she had been.

"Liechtenstein? Lili?" He looked around the hall, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Liechtenstein!" Where had she gone? Did she run off while he was in there arguing with those idiots?

No, she wouldn't do something like that.

Suddenly he realized France hadn't been in the room with them. He started to panic.

"Liechtenstein!" He ran off down the hall.

Little did he know he was going the wrong way to find her.

* * *

><p>"I think this is the right hallway! I could have sworn I saw you here when I was running from-"<p>

"Don't say any more mean things about Mr. England." She scolded him, he kept his mouth shut. They turned the corner and sure enough this was the hallway she had been standing in, waiting for Switzerland.

"Thank you, Sealand!" She said, smiling at him.

"Hey! Glad to help! I best be off before that ol- I mean England finds me. See ya later, Liechtenstein!" He said. and ran off back down the way they came.

She decided instead of waiting for Switzerland she would knock on the door to see what was taking him so long.

"Come in!" She heard Germany call from the other side of the door. She opened the door, inside was Germany, Japan, Prussia, Spain, and a man who resembled Italy who was yelling at someone through his cell phone.

But she wasn't looking for them, she was looking for Switzerland.

And he wasn't there.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupted anything." She said.

"Nein, can we help you?" Germany asked.

"Hey! I know her! You're Switzerland's lil' sis!" Prussia announced, "What's your name? Liechtentime...Liketorhyme...Leatherchime..."

"Liechtenstein..." She said.

"Yeah! That's it! I knew I got it right!' Prussia said loudly, Germany rolled his eyes.

"Is there something we can do for you, Miss Liechtenstein?" Japan asked.

"Actually, I was looking for my big bruder, he came in here and he was gone for a while." She said.

Spain frowned, "I believe he left a second ago."

"Oh..." She was gonna be in trouble after all. "Well...thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it! The awesome me always helps out little girls in need!" Prussia said, Germany smacked him on the back of the head, "Ow! That hurt west!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Germany said.

"Would you like some help finding Mr. Switzerland?" Japan asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you!" She said.

"Good luck finding him, senorita." Spain said.

She curtsied before she left the room.

Now how was she gonna find Switzerland.

As Switzerland would say, she was screwed.

She decided she needed someones help. Someone who knew their way around this big mansion.

She ran off to find Sealand. Luckily he hadn't gotten too far in the time they had been separated and was hiding behind a large plant.

"Sealand! I need your help again!" She said running up to him, he turned and looked at her, and sh'd her and pointed at something. She stopped and looked to see what it was. There, pacing back and forth, was England.

The next thing she knew she felt a tug on her arm and was crouched behind the plant with him. It wasn't that big of a plant so they had to squeeze together. She felt her cheeks burn.

Sealand wasn't paying attention to how close he and Liechtenstein were to each other and kept an eye on England.

"That little brat has to be around here somewhere!" England said.

Liechtenstein didn't understand why Sealand was trying to hide from England, or why he called him names. And why did England seem so angry about Sealand being here?

England kicked the wall "Damn it!" Then he stormed off.

Sealand sighed, "Finally, I thought he would never leave."

"Sealand..." Liechtenstein said, he turned to look at her. Both of their faces turned bright red when their noses touched. Sealand scooted back.

"Um...you said you need my help again." Sealand said, his blush refusing to die down.

"Oh, yes..." Liechtenstein said quietly, "Um, I need your help to find my big bruder."

"Isn't that what I did already?" Sealand asked.

Liechtenstein shook her head, "No, you helped me get back to the hallway where I had been waiting for him. But when I got there he was already gone."

"Well if that's the case, sure I'll help you!" Sealand said, grinning, "C'mon!"

He stood up and held out a hand for her. She took it and again she was being dragged along by the eccentric boy.

"Hey," he stopped running, but didn't let go of her hand, "is there something I can call you besides Liechtenstein? Cause it's kinda complicated."

"Uh, well, sometimes my big bruder calls me Lili." She said.

"Alright then! I'll call you Lili!" Sealand said, "You can call me Peter if you want!"

"OK, Peter." She smiled, he grinned wide. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my big bruder."

This time it was Sealand's turn to be dragged along.

* * *

><p>Eventually they started to run out of breath from running for so long and they slowed to a walk. Occasionally they'd peak into a room to see if maybe Switzerland was in it.<p>

"Big bruder must be so worried..." Liechtenstein said, frowning as the closed the door to yet another empty room. "He didn't want to bring me here today but I really wanted to come."

"Geeze, he must be a pretty big pushover." Sealand said, which received him a slight glare from Liechtenstein.

"He's not!" She snapped, but then looked down and her voice was quiet when she spoke again. "He is just really nice to me. You have no idea what he's been through for me."

Sealand stared at her, "Like what?"

"Well, he saved my life." She said, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"Really?" Sealand stared at her with disbelief.

"It's true. After World War I, my home had fallen into poverty and ruin. I was very weak and I thought I was going to die. But big bruder found me and took me in. He took care of me, even though he was going through hard times too." Liechtenstein explained.

Sealand didn't know what to think after that story. He was having a hard enough time trying to be recognized as a country, but she had to fight to stay a country.

"I'm sorry." He said, but she smiled at him.

"Don't be, if that didn't happen, I would never have found big bruder."

"I wish my big brother was like that." Sealand said.

"You have a big bruder?" She asked.

"Yes," Sealand said, his voice getting quiet, "old eyebrows..." he barely whispered.

"Who?"

"England..." Sealand muttered.

"You're big bruder is Mr. England?" She stared at him, why did he seem to hate England so much if he was his big brother?

"Yeah..."

"Is that why he's looking for you?" She asked, he shook his head.

"No," he said, "How about we not talk about it?"

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Liechtenstein?" Liechtenstein smiled to the sound of a familiar voice. There standing in front of them was Hungary.

"Miss Hungary!" Liechtenstein said, she ran up and hugged the woman.

"Hello, Liechtenstein! Where is Mr. Switzerland?" Hungary asked.

"Um, I don't know. I've been trying to find him. Pet- Sealand has been helping me look for him." Liechtenstein said. Hungary looked past her to see Sealand standing there smiling and wavng.

"Oh, well I wish I could help you, but I haven't seen him." Hungary said, "Have you checked the conference room?"

Sealand smacked his forehead, "Of course! Come on, Lili!" He grabbed Liechtenstein's hand and started to drag her down yet another hallway.

"Thank you Miss Hungary!" Liechtenstein called back to the woman. She smiled and waved at them.

"You're welcome dear!" She said, while thinking, _'That's not the way to the conference room.'_

* * *

><p>"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland called as he turned down another hallway. She could be anywhere.<p>

He should never have left her by herself. How could he be so stupid! He knew she was afraid of being alone, and he had left her alone in a place she knows nothing about. He swore he would never let her out of his sight again. He turned another corner.

"Mr. Switzerland!" Hungary was startled when Switzerland nearly ran into her.

"Sorry, I'm in kind of a hurry." Switzerland said, and made his way around her.

"Is something wrong?" Hungary asked, "Why do you seem so worried?"

"Liechtenstein is missing, I can't find her anywhere." Switzerland said.

Hungary smiled, "You're going the wrong way then."

"What?" He stared at her.

"She just went that way." She pointed down another hall, "With a little boy in a sailor uniform."

Switzerland almost breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't with that pervert France. But she was running around this mansion, with some strange boy he didn't know.

He turned and marched off down the hall.

"Mr. Switzerland! Don't be too angry with her!" Hungary called to him, "She is looking for you too!"

* * *

><p>"Peter, I think we went the wrong way." Liechtenstein observed.<p>

"Well, considering this is a kitchen I think you're right." Sealand said staring at the large white and stainless steel kitchen before them. There was no one else there but them.

"I guess I got so excited that I accidentally took us the wrong way..." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, do you know the way to the conference room from here?" She asked.

"Course I do! I know this place better than the back of my hand!" He said cheerfully, "You have no idea how many times I've snuck through these halls to stay away from old eyebrows!"

"I said don't call him that." Liechtenstein scolded, he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, c'mon! We don't want to be standing around here all day!" Sealand grabbed her wrist but she didn't budge. He stared at her, "Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you like Mr. England? He is your big bruder after all. So why?" She asked, he pretended he didn't hear it.

"We should really get going if you want to find your big bro-"

"Peter, please answer my question." She said.

He frowned, "Cause he won't accept that I'm a country. No one does really. But he's the reason I became a country, and he doesn't even accept that. Let alone that he's my big brother."

Liechtenstein looked at him with pity, "So that's why he chases you? Cause he is trying to keep you out?"

Sealand nodded, "Yeah."

She stared at him, then she smiled, "If it makes you feel better, I will accept that you're a country."

"R-really?" He smiled wide.

"Really!" She said, taking his hand. He blushed lightly.

"H-hey, I know we are looking for your big brother and all, but...I would like to show you something really cool." He said.

"Well, OK. Maybe we'll see big bruder on the way there." She said.

"Yeah..." Sealand sighed.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Peter? Let's go!" She said, squeezing his hand.

His face brightened, "Follow me!" He said, dragging her along again.

* * *

><p>"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland called as he ran down the hallway.<p>

He finally reached a door, it was standing wide open and on the other side was a kitchen.

Something told him he had just missed them.

Why did he have to leave her alone in that hallway?

He couldn't take it anymore. He yelled as he punched the wall, then again, and again...and again...and again...

By the time his fist hit the wall for the god-knows-what time, he felt a tear streak down his face.

"I failed...I failed to protect her..." He said, crumpling to his knees. "Lili...I'm so sorry..."

"No need to get melodramatic yet." Switzerland would normally cringe at the British accent, but he was too upset right now to care.

England stood behind him, his arms crossed, "Besides, that's my job."

"What do you want..." Switzerland muttered.

"Same thing you do, to find my younger sibling." England said, even though the last three words were bitter in his mouth.

"W-what?" Switzerland turned and looked at the Englishman with wide eyes.

"You see, there's a little boy who I've been trying to catch all day. Bloody brat thinks he's a country. And even though I hate to admit it he's my little brother. Though I don't want to have anything to do with the pipsqueak, I try to keep him out of trouble." England explained.

"Wait, Hungary said she saw Liechtenstein with a little boy." Switzerland said, standing up. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, slightly embarrassed to have been seen in such a state, it was not good for his image.

"It was probably Sealand then." England shook his head, an irritated look on his face.

"That boy is going to corrupt poor Lili!" Switzerland muttered, "Well, what are you suggesting I do then?"

"I suggest we try to look for them together, since if we find one we will most likely find the other." England said.

"You're probably right." Switzerland said, but he wasn't looking forward to helping out the Brit, and the irritation showed.

"Look, this isn't exactly pleasant for me either." England said, "But you should put aside your stupid neutral beliefs for now so you can find your sister."

Switzerland knew he was right, but this time he wasn't going to say so. "Whatever, let's just find them before something bad happens." Switzerland said.

"Where do you suppose they might be?" England asked, "I've looked everywhere for the little brat."

"I don't know, Liechtenstein's never been here before." Switzerland said.

"Sealand has been here plenty of times, much to my disapproval." England said, "He knows his way around."

That was no help at all. Switzerland cursed under his breath.

Where could those two be?

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein and Sealand stood in front of a door.<p>

"OK, now close your eyes!" Sealand said, Liechtenstein wasn't sure why she needed to, but she did.

Sealand took her hand and opened the door with his free hand. He carefully led her through the doorway, then closed it behind them.

"Peter, where are we?" Liechtenstein asked, but she kept her eyes closed tight. She could feel a light breeze and warm sunshine. Were they outside?

"Just a second!" She heard him moving around along with some rustling noises.

"Peter, what are you doing?" She asked.

"You can open your eyes now." He said, his voice came from directly in front of her.

When Liechtenstein opened her eyes, she gasped. They were in a garden, the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen. All around her were flowers she'd never seen before, fountains, fish ponds, and beautiful oak trees. From one of the trees hung a swing, and there was also a magnificent lake next to it. There was a stone bench that you could sit on and look out over the lake while the sun set. It was even prettier than the gardens back home.

And standing in front of her was Sealand, holding a purple lily flower, a light blush crept over his cheeks.

"I picked it for you." He said, then walked up to her and placed the lily in her ribbon.

"Peter..." She said, a smile starting to form on her lips, "this place...it's beautiful!"

"I thought you might like it. I always enjoy coming here since I don't have any gardens like this back on my country." Sealand said.

"Really? Me and big bruder are always having picnics in our gardens back home, so they mean a lot to me. But none of them are as pretty as this one!" Liechtenstein said, Sealand rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I know we are supposed to be looking for your big brother, but do you think-"

"Yes!" Liechtenstein said, Sealand smiled.

"'Kay, do you want to try out the swing?" He asked, she nodded.

"Sure, Peter!" They walked over to the tree with the swing, Liechtenstein said down in it.

"Could you push me?" She asked, Sealand nodded.

"Of course." He walked up behind her on the swing and grabbed the ropes on each side, pulled it back, and let her go. When the swing swung back towards him he pushed on her back and she swung higher.

With every push she kept going higher, she eventually closed her eyes and let herself lean back a bit more.

"This is so much fun!" she said.

"It's even more fun when you jump." he said, pushing her forward again.

"How do you jump?" she asked.

"Well, when you get high enough, basically you just let go of the swing and try to land on your feet." he explained.

"That sounds easy enough." She said, opening her eyes.

"Actually it's pretty hard, but if you want to try and I can get in front of you to catch you if you don't land right." he said.

"Would you?" She turned slightly to look at him.

"When you're ready I'll stop pushing and run around to the front." he told her.

Liechtenstein nodded, "Okay. I'm going to count to three."

"One..." she started her count down as he pushed her again, "...two..." she counted as he pushed her a second time.

She felt him push her back a third time, "...three!"

Sealand came around to the front just as she let go.

"Oof!" She landed directly on him, pushing him down onto his back and she was laying on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Peter!" She apologized.

"No, it's alright." He said, "Are you hurt?"

"N-no, you broke my fall." She said, blushing a bit, he blushed too.

"W-well, that's good..." He gulped, she was still laying on him.

It was getting a little awkward.

"L-Lili..." His voice squeaked a bit when he spoke, "do you think you could..."

She quickly got up off him, "Right! I'm sorry, Peter! I really am!" She said.

"It's fine." He stood up and brushed himself off, "I told you I would catch you."

"Actually you said you would try to catch me." She corrected, he smiled.

"Right, that's what I said." That made her giggle.

"What do you want to do now?" Sealand asked.

She took his hand, "Let's go look at the fish."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell why didn't I think of looking there before!" England shouted, causing Switzerland to nearly fall out of the chair he was sitting in.<p>

"What?" Switzerland stared at him.

"Lately I've been finding that little brat in the same place every time." England said.

Switzerland rolled his eyes, "Well it would be more helpful information if you'd actually tell me where you find him."

"Think about it, he lives on a steel fort in the ocean. No trees, no grass, the only nature is the sea around him." England said.

Switzerland didn't even need to think for long, if Liechtenstein knew where she was going that's where she'd be too.

Switzerland jumped up out of his seat and didn't even wait for the Brit to follow.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Liechtenstein said, her eyes full of wonder as she stared at the lake before them. "It's so big! How is still a lake and not an ocean?"<p>

"Well, trust me, the ocean is a whole lot bigger than this." Sealand said, she giggled.

"I'll trust you then."

"Hey, Lili."

"Yes, Peter?"

"It's getting close to sunset..."

"I know, is there something wrong?" She looked at him curiously.

He shook his head, "No, it's just..." _'Just tell her you want to watch the sunset! It's not that hard!'_ "I...er...we should probably get back to looking for your brother." _'Idiot!'_

"Oh..." She looked disappointed, "You're right, we probably should..."

They stood there, an awkward silence between them.

"But..." Liechtenstein broke the silence, "Just because we should, doesn't mean we have to..."

"What do you mean?" Sealand asked.

She took his hand, the contact no longer causing them to blush, "Will you sit and watch the sunset with me? Me and big bruder usually sit and watch it at home, but since I don't know where he is, and you're already here..."

He smiled, "Sure, I'd love to!"

She smiled back, "Thank you, Peter.'

* * *

><p>The door to the garden came into his view and Switzerland spend up the pace.<p>

England was panting as he tried to keep up.

"Do you...think you could...slow down...a bit..." England said, he was feeling sort of light headed from all the running he had been doing today.

Switzerland ignored him, his hand reached out to turn the handle on the door as he got closer.

As soon as it opened he got the shock of his life.

There, sitting side by side on a bench, fingers intertwined, was Liechtenstein and that boy Sealand.

Switzerland normally would have run up there and tore them apart, scolded Liechtenstein for being with a strange boy, and then beat the boys ass.

But surprise got the better of him, and he stood there frozen.

England finally caught up, "What is the matter with you, why'd you-" England saw the scene before them and he too stood there in complete shock.

Neither of them had a clue of what was going on.

"Peter," Liechtenstein said, "do you think someday I could come visit you on your country?"

"I hope so, I would love to show you around." Sealand said.

"I'm sure big bruder wouldn't mind if I invited you to come see our gardens either. They aren't quite as nice as this one, but they are still very pretty." she said.

"I'd love that, and like to meet your big brother, if he's as great as you say." he said.

"He is, even if he can be a bit strict at times." she said, "But he really does mean well, and I bet he'd like you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Lili,"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Are we just friends?"

"I don't know, do you want to be just friends?" She asked, lifting her head and looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Well...um..." He blushed.

"If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't mind if we were more than just friends." She said, they both smiled.

"It does, yeah, I want to be more than just friends." He said.

"Then I'll make it official." She said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sealand blushed the reddest he had all day. "T-thanks..."

"You're welcome..." She said, blushing a bit too.

Sealand didn't know what to say, so he just gave her a kiss on the cheek too.

She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder, "Thank you, Peter."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything."

England and Switzerland looked at each other, then back at the young couple, then back at each other.

"Don't think this makes us brother-in-laws yet." Switzerland said.

"You're not going to do anything to stop them?" England asked.

Switzerland sighed, "Lili is happy, obviously. What kind of big bruder would I be to ruin her happiness just because of something that was bound to happen eventually."

"I can say one thing." England said, "You're a better big brother than I ever was."

"Exactly why I never ask you for advice." Switzerland stated, the Englishman glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned and looked back at the two on the bench.

"Ich liebe dich, Peter..."

"I love you too, Lili..."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! This pairing is just too adorable! There's is not enough SealandLiechtenstein out there, even though these two make the perfect couple! And though it wasn't love at first sight, it quickly grew to be more than friendship. I know how that works, considering I met a guy over the weekend and now my best friend keeps teasing me about how quickly I fell for him. Anyways, I know I could have done much better when writing this story, I don't think I wrote Switzerland very well, and I think I made everything move a bit too fast. But, it is a one-shot after all and I didn't want it to drag on forever. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I plan on writing more Hetalia fanfiction (hopefully a lot better written than this.) Please review!  
><strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Ti amo! Ich liebe dich! Aishiteiru! Je t'aime! Я люблю тебя! Wǒ ài nǐ! I love you!**

**Google translate never gets old. LOL!**


End file.
